The Rifle (1988)
Krystle cannot go to sleep because she is so consumed with stopping Alexis from destroying Blake. Blake just wants Krystle to drop this Alexis killed Cecil angle. Blake wants to win the governorship based on the rightness of his campaign and stands on the issues. It appears Krystle may go along with Blake but then Gerald Wilson has a change of heart. Feeling the pressure mounting on her, Alexis tries to woo Gerald to take on Colby Co as a client. Gerald refuses to take Alexis up on her offer. In fact, Gerald is still bitter about his firing that he breaks his ethical obligations and provides Krystle with proof that Cecil changed his will shortly before he married Alexis (and when he died). In the revised will, Cecil leaves his entire estate to Alexis. Krystle is prepared to go public with this information but Blake stops her. The change of the will proves nothing more than that Cecil was madly in love with Alexis and just wanted to show how much he loved her. There is no evidence that Alexis pressured Cecil into marriage or into changing his will. Krystle believes the innuendo would be enough to undermine Alexis. Blake still holds on to his noble concepts of public office and rebuffs Krystle. This attitude aggravates Krystle so Blake promises that he will use the information against Alexis but only if Alexis tries to attack him personally again. Krystle may not have to use the information against Alexis because Gerald Wilson seems to be telling others about Cecil's will, or at least that he knows of Alexis's skeletons. When a reporter interviews Alexis, he hints at the circumstances of Cecil's death. This angers Alexis but the reporter rightfully notes, that even speculation could cause a political scandal, let alone harm Alexis's business empire. Alexis is not thrilled about the prospect of either. Sean's plan to go after the financial interests of the Carringtons and Colbys continues full steam as Fallon is completely confident on the Victron oil deal. Adam, meanwhile, finally shows his cards to Steven and throws his support behind the deal. Adam and Steven fight in the mansion's gym which is broken up by Blake. If Adam and Steven cannot get along, Blake might have to bring in an outside party to run Denver Carrington. Steven assures Blake that it will not happen again. In the meantime, Denver Carrington is going to put up $50 million for the Victron deal, same as Colby Co. Steven still does not support the plan but he has been outvoted 2-1 and respects the results of the vote. Thresher and Sean go over their plan how they will scam Denver Carrington and ColbyCo. The first shipment of oil will be legitimate but subsequent shipments will be of a different product. The one snag could be that Sean is not doing this for the money, unlike Thresher. That means Sean intends to stick with the plan longer than to make a quick buck and get out. Thresher wants to know what more Sean has planned but Sean assures him (or threatens him) not to worry about such details and just go through with their plan. Leslie forces herself to go with Sean to Natumbe where she spends her time in the hotel room. Dex stops by looking for Sean. Leslie uses it as an opportunity to seduce Dex. Dex rebuffs Leslie's advances. She had her chance and she blew it. Besides, Leslie will only hurt Dex. Leslie tells that she will make it as her own person. After her return from Natumbe, Fallon visits Jeff in his new bachelor pad. Fallon is concerned that she and Jeff have not told L.B. about their divorce and they need to sit with him. Before they are able to do so, L.B. over hears the two of them talking about divorcing and he blames himself. L.B. goes to Blake's headquarters to speak to his grandfather about getting his own place. Blake tells Jeff and Fallon and the two agree to speak to L.B. that the divorce is not L.B.'s fault. Speaking of Jeff, he is showing interest in why the pipeline construction is being delayed. Jeff tells Steven that he will not accept these delays and wants reports and progress on the pipeline very soon. Now that Alexis is feeling the heat about Cecil's death, she is reconsidering whether she really wants to run for governor. There is too much scrutiny in one's private life. When Alexis tells Sean of her second thoughts on running for office, Sean is furious. Alexis is so close, why would she want to give up now. A debate is coming up and that is where Alexis is going to decide whether she should remain in the campaign. Blake, on the other hand, actually prepares for the debate. Sean refuses to watch Alexis possibly drop out of the race. Instead, he goes up into the rafters with a rifle that he using target Blake. If Sean kills Blake then Alexis will nor drop out of the campaign and Sean can do as he wishes at ColbyCo. Just as Blake is about to take the podium, Alexis interrupts him (to drop out of the race) and is shot. Blake catches a slumping Alexis and sees the pool of blood on her temple. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece (credit only) * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington (credit only) * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Daniel Davis ... Harry Thresher * John Larch ... Gerald Wilson * Robert Harland ... James Rayford * Peter Crook ... Reporter * Josef Rainer ... Moderator * Brandon Bluhm ... L.B. Carrington Colby Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Info Alert * Heather Locklear (Sammy Jo) and Leann Hunley (Dana) do not appear in this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; 20181 Northridge Rd, Chatsworth (Los Angeles). Quotes * Dex: [touching Leslie's face] You're like a smoldering of fire. Hot and inviting. But as soon as anyone gets too close, they run the risk of being burned. Leslie Carrington: [pulls away from him] Maybe you're just not man enough to take the heat. * LB Carrington: I'm trying to be grown up. Can you help me, Grandpa? Blake Carrington: Help you do what? LB Carrington: Find a place to live. Blake Carrington: Why would you want to live some other place? LB Carrington: Because I did something bad. Now my mom and dad don't wanna be my mom and dad anymore. * Dex Dexter: [to Leslie] Take care, candy. You wanna feed with the sharks? They just might feed on you.